jos_houtsma_gedichtenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Emblemata
Scheppingsverhaal Bij een houtsnede uit de Keulse Bijbel "O god", denkt Adam, "o god, nee, geen vrouw!" Zelfs Eva smeekt om haar niet te verlossen. Maar god, als een onnozele vroedvrouw, knielt geruststellend lachend bij hen neer, hij heeft er totaal niets van in de gaten. De dieren gieren het uit, en springen van puur plezier over beken. Vogels vliegen opgetogen met het nieuwtje rond. Exodus 1:15,16 Bij een houtsnede uit de Keulse Bijbel Je komt met stijve benen uit de verschansing, Pharo, met je gebod. Phua en Sephora knielen met zure gezichten voor je neer, je dienaren, door de wol geverfde cynici, kijken het aan met nauw verholen spot. Je onderdanen hangen achter je rug over de stadsmuur heen of buitelen als ontuchtige kinderen naakt in het gras. Het zou een wonder wezen als je deze Body politic, deze kleine kosmos, zo duidelijk, ondanks de schijn van orde, al tot ontbinding overgegaan, nog lang op de been kunt houden. Desondanks, je stem heeft de echte klank van gezag: ‘Die Joodse jongetjes, de kop er af!’ ’s Ochtends, bij de leeuwenkuil In duizend bochten wringen zich de leeuwen om uit te drukken dat ze part noch deel hebben aan deze onwaardige vertoning. Hun staarten zwiepen en ze stappen in hun ontzaglijke drek. Daniël kijkt niet eens. Hij streelt de snaren met een verstrooid gebaar. De woorden worden hem uit de mond gesmeten als stenen. En niemand van de toeschouwers, de koning niet, maar ook zijn mannen niet en ook zijn vrouwen niet, is niet getroffen en krimpt niet deerniswekkend in elkaar en lekt het zand. Alleen de engelen, juichen, triomfantelijk, irritant. Twee houtsneden uit ‘Reynke Vos’ van 1498 1. Op de eerste afbeelding leest de vos de les aan de kat. Maar de zalvende woorden zijn aan hem verspild: de kat krimpt wel ineen voor de vermanend opgeheven poot, maar kijkt opzij met de sceptische blik die we ook nu nog van hem zijn gewend. zijn staart is lang en dun, een rattenstaart. de visgraatbomen en de boerderijen en de hoogteverschillen in het terrein zijn duidelijk symbolisch, maar op een manier die ons ontgaat, duisterder, dieper dan de gesticulaties van de dieren. 2. Hier preekt de vos de passie aan de kippen. Het lijnenspel van de heuveltjes doorkruist zijn pij: maakt hem een uitvloeisel van 't landschap. In dit theatrum orbis terrarum, dit schouwtoneel van liefde en dood, ligt het accent op dood. De haan doorziet de valstrik wel, want hij is niet alleen expert op het gebied van copulatie, maar zijn loyaliteitsgevoel verbiedt hem de geringste ongehoorzaamheid aan 's konings zegel en autoriteit. De afloop, boven in de hoek getoond is maar net tragisch: de gedecideerde beet, krakend halsbeen, het hoofd valt om, het oog verstart, de oogleden verslappen. De geordende kleurenpracht van de veren ontaardt in een slordige bundel strepen. Lucas Cranach: Eva Op dit schilderij ziet men Eva, die een appel aanbiedt aan de slang: een klein groen dier, dat zich om een stevige tak in duizend bochten kronkelt in de hoop er onder uit te komen: "Slangen zijn geen fruiteters", "de appel is te groot." Maar het zal hem niet baten. Eva is volkomen zeker van haar zaak. En wat meer is, zij is zo fucking welgemaakt! Haar iets te weigeren is een te hoge prijs voor onwetendheid van goed en kwaad. Als Atalanta vlucht Atalanta fugiens Als Atalanta vlucht, en je de gouden appels weer op kunt rapen die je haar had toegeworpen in de hoop haar voor te blijven, mag dat geen aanleiding voor vreugde zijn, om als een triomferende atleet met een gebalde vuist omhoog geheven van de sintelbaan af te stappen of in de afrastering te klimmen - Je hoort je af te vragen: waarom vlucht deze vrouw? Wat is er verkeerd? Waarom kon ze de wedloop niet verdragen? Waarom negeerde ze zelfs de appels? Dan zie je, deze zegepraal betekent in werkelijkheid het eind van elke hoop, betekent dat het lot je toebedeeld een duisternis is, zwart als Tartarus. Voortaan nooit meer met veel kabaal op jacht naar everzwijnen, geen exuberante kleren, geen drinkgelagen meer en niet meer opgewonden, zinloos redeneren. Voortaan alleen nog maar zwoegen, verbeten, dag in dag uit. Vroeg op en laat naar bed. En steeds iedere stap verkeerd berekend. Atalanta was een jageres / koningsdochter die werd bedrogen door Hippomenes: hij versloeg haar bij een hardloopwedstrijd door steeds als ze op het punt stond hem in te halen een gouden appel te laten vallen. Atlanta fugiens is een alchemistisch embleemboek waarvan ik een facsimile bezit. Het gedicht is gebaseerd op een afbeelding van de vluchtende Atalanta. Fraudem vigilitas superat In de dom van Murano een vloermozaïek waar twee hanen met een vos aan een stok wegmarcheren. Igor Strawinsky, heeft er naar staan te kijken in ‘62. Dus reizen we nu haastig over de alpen. Donkere dennenbossen, felgele lorken; grauwe bergpassen, drinkplaatsen waar op het water zich al een dun laagje ijs vormt; daar ligt Lugano: straten met stoffige palmen, een glimp van het meer tussen het lover. Venetië. Auto gaat slapen in een enorme garage. Per motoscafo in een kwartier naar Murano. Met droge ogen, pink discreet naar beneden gebogen, kijken we toe. Daar de hanen. Ja. En de vos. Ja. Achter ons ronken dieselmotoren, beweegt het onrustige water. Waakzaamheid wint van bedrog. Dezelfde scene in Ravenna en in Modena. ---- Terug naar de Hoofdpagina Verder naar Centrifuge